Wonderful Journeys (video)
Wonderful Journeys was the last 18th Hi-5 Australia VHS and the next DVD in December 1, 2005, released by Roadshow Entertainment. And released in UK by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. Songs Include Infobox Some Kind Of Wonderful.png|Some Kind Of Wonderful Infobox Come Around To My Place.png|Come Around To My Place Infobox Rainbow 'Round The World.png|Rainbow 'Round The World Cast 'Hi-5' * Nathan Foley * Kathleen de Leon * Tim Harding * Kellie Hoggart * Charli Delaney 'Puppeters' * Voiced by Tim Harding * Voiced by Erin Marshall DVD Menu Bandicam 2019-03-23 15-48-15-386.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-23 15-48-26-531.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-23 15-48-36-149.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-23 15-48-48-857.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-23 15-49-06-317.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-23 15-49-21-140.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-23 15-52-08-450.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-23 15-52-12-170.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-23 15-52-23-281.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-23 15-52-56-715.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-23 15-53-11-651.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-23 15-53-42-436.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-23 15-53-47-932.jpg Segments *The Hi-5 band go on a paddling competition. *Some Kind Of Wonderful *KATHLEEN visits the museum and Jup Jup hides inside her backpack. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 17 (Special places and interest). *CHARLI walks around the alphabet city. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 21 (Landscapes). *TIM finds a little spider (Kathleen) weaving and playing her spiderweb like strings and he goes to talk to her. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 10 (Things animals create). *KELLIE and Chats go on a nest quest through the African jungle. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 10 (Things animals create). *CHARLI does a monkey dance. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 10 (Things animals create). *NATHAN becomes a tugboat. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 37 (People). *CHARLI and Kathleen have a tugging competition. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 37 (People). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a king (Tim) who feels lonely until a jester (Nathan) grants him the wish of being part of a group, so he meets two queens (Kathleen and Kellie). Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 35 (Teams). *Come Around To My Place *KELLIE's wonderful place is her bed and she imagines travel to the Northern Territory along with Chats. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 38 (Places). *NATHAN builds an observatory and looks at the stars through two telescopes. Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 17 (Special places and interest). *KATHLEEN looks for a wonderful place in the world to visit. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 38 (Places). *TIM watches at his snow domes and imagines being at the North Pole. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 38 (Places). *CHARLI pretends to be a snowflake and a raindrop. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 38 (Places). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who gets a pair of jet powered rocket boots, so she can visit her friend from the North Pole (Tim) and her friends from the tropical jungle (Kathleen and Nathan). Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 36 (World). *Rainbow 'Round The World *The Hi-5 band sings Some Kind Of Wonderful with kids around. Other DVDs Available * Dance Hits Volume 1 * Action Heroes * Space Magic * Come On And Party * Hi-Energy * Surfing Safari * Music Machine * Let's Celebrate VHS Opening WarningScroll1.png WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png Bandicam 2019-07-27 15-51-49-891.jpg Video Gallery Hi-5_Wonderful_Journeys_Intro.png Opening_Wonderful_Journeys.png Hi-5 Some Kind Of Wonderful 5.png Kathleen S7 E17.png Charli S7 E21 3.png Tim S7 E10.png Kellie S7 E10.png Charli S7 E10 2.png Nathan S7 E37.png Charli S7 E37 1.png Sharing Stories S7 E35.png Hi-5 Come Around To My Place.png Kellie S7 E38.png Nathan S7 E17.png Kathleen S7 E38.png Tim S7 E38.png Charli S7 E38 1.png Sharing Stories S7 E36.png Hi-5 Rainbow 'Round The World.png Credits_Wonderful_Journeys.png Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Series 7 Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Hi-5 videos